


Ненавижу вылазки в лес...

by Omela



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omela/pseuds/Omela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Достэнфорд. Из-за невнимательности Дина Сэм получает травму на охоте. Джон зол, Дин испуган и чувствует себя виноватым и поэтому скрывает, что тоже пострадал. Правда открывается, когда рана дает осложнения и Дину становится хуже.</p><p>Supernatural Gen Fest. Пятый тур. Заявка 5,10. Исполнение 10.<br/>Сэму 17, Дину 21.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ненавижу вылазки в лес...

***  
  
Нет, он точно идиот.  
  
И наверное, очень скоро в этом убедится, потому что так положено в его жизни. Стоит принять какое-то, правильное на его взгляд решение, как он получает отрезвляющий пинок под зад. Это в лучшем случае. В худшем его получает папа или Сэмми.  
  
Все дело, должно быть, в том, что отец ему в этот раз на самом деле доверял. Даже самому посмеяться хотелось от такой мысли. Ведь так не бывает обычно. Он доверял ему Сэмми, да. Доверял оружие, Импалу, разведку. Он даже доверил ему выкрасть у дорожных рабочих топографическую карту из их лагеря на краю леса. Но доверить ему принятие решений на охоте?  
  
Тут-то у Дина и закружилась голова от этого пьянящего чувства, как от лишней бутылки пива. Храбрость ударила в голову и все моря, реки и озера стали по колено, горы не выше табуретки, а непролазный на сотни миль лес показался городским парком с ручными белочками и жирными голубями.  
  
Отец с ним согласился! Это уже стоило отметить салютом достойным 4 Июля. Потом, когда они вернутся из леса. Надо будет обязательно это как-то отметить, может заказать несколько коробок пиццы и съесть их с отцом и Сэмми вместе. Папа, правда, не поймет. Но это неважно. Или зарубку сделать на рукоятке любимого охотничьего ножа, чтобы никогда в жизни не забыть этот день!  
  
Столько планов. Голова кругом.  
  
Ничего, еще немного. Судя по карте, которую они с Сэмом разглядывали в свете фонарика минут пять назад, до маленькой лесной речки осталось всего ничего. Еще пара минут. А там им останется найти этого... как его... Нак... Накпэна... Нокоу... или что-то в этом роде. Злой лесной дух, короче, если на человеческом языке выражаться.  
  
Где-то возле реки у него логово, и именно туда дорожные рабочие собирались прокладывать новую объездную дорогу. Дух, конечно же, заволновался заранее, всячески препятствуя вырубке леса и стройке, отравляя воду, нападая на рабочих, оплетая машины ползучими растениями за одну ночь. Потом начал убивать.  
  
И это несмотря на то, что до его дома возле той самой речки было два с половиной дня пешего хода через лес. Рабочим туда еще месяцы прорубаться, а он уже так разошелся.  
  
Отец, конечно, был прав в том, что духа нужно обезвредить именно сейчас, пока жертвы не пошли исчисляться десятками жизней, вместо единиц. Ведь дух не успокоился бы. К тому же, изгонять и убивать лесных духов намного проще без свидетелей и подальше от истеричной цивилизации, которая бы раздула из этих новостей очередной ужастик-страшилку для туристов и охотников. А еще любопытных, кто полез бы туда и там бы и сгинул.  
  
И вот они во всей красе. Винчестеры в полном составе пробираются через лес. Два дня. Душных, влажных, забитых комарами дня и две сырые туманные ночи в одной тесной армейской палатке.  
  
Но, в какой-то мере, это было хорошо. Они были вместе. Командой. Отрядом. Семьей.  
  
И пусть папа храпит и толкается локтем под ребра, а Сэмми полночи читает свои книжки о мифологии индейцев с фонариком в зубах, для Дина нет места лучше, чем зажатым между ними в своем тонком бугристом спальнике. В душном палаточном облаке из запахов старой бумаги, брезента, машинного масла, кожи, пота и леса. Дома.  
  
Этот поход уже начинал ему плавно нравиться. Несмотря на лес и насекомых, грязь и пот, засыхающий под одеждой от невозможности помыться и переодеться. Несмотря на Сэма, болтающего всю дорогу без умолку. Дурилка взял с собой полбиблиотеки, затолкал к себе в рюкзак, вместе с их походной "кухней" и припасами, и без остановки пересказывал им с отцом историю и мифологию местных индейцев и все, что известно об этом лесном духе.  
  
Отец, наверное, поэтому постоянно уходил чуть дальше вперед от них. У него тоже начинали вянуть уши к концу первого дня. Но это же Сэмми...  
  
Поэтому папа "прокладывал дорогу" в чащобе, Сэм полушепотом с энтузиазмом рассказывал, едва глядя под ноги, а Дин замыкал строй, слушая вполуха и зорко наблюдая за обоими, впереди идущими Винчестерами. Работа у него такая. Прикрывать тылы на марш-бросках. Да и в целом...  
  
С наступлением ночи Сэм затих, Джон насторожился и ощетинился оружием, а Дин превратился в беззвучную тень за их спинами.  
  
Перед самой рекой они собрались на небольшой совет для разработки тактики ведения боя. Им нужно было обследовать берега и найти логово по вероятным следам - особым ягодам, произрастающим там в большом количестве. Где росло много этих ягод - название, которых Дин не запомнил, но запечатлел в голове картинку из книжки Сэма - там и должен был скрываться дух.  
  
Дин предложил разделиться для разведки и, зайдя с двух сторон по берегу реки, встретиться у заводи, или месте предположительного убежища духа.  
  
И о чудо!  
  
Отец согласился!  
  
Даже сказал, что это хорошая идея. Дин радостно прыгал в глубине души, сохраняя сосредоточенно выражение на своем лице, когда они втроем склонились над картой.  
  
Наверное, у него кровь отлила в тот момент от мозга. И прилила к чему-то другому. К гордыне, должно быть. Сейчас уже и не понять.  
  
Но в итоге они разошлись в разные стороны - отец направо, он с Сэмом налево - и скрылись из вида за густым подлеском. Каждый получил закопченный в ритуальном костре старый нож для устранения духа. Так, на всякий случай. Но отец дал строгий наказ: в драку не лезть, глупостей не делать, в случае обнаружения логова или духа, подать сигнал и держать позиции до его прибытия.  
  
Душа Дина ликовала и пела, ночные насекомые скромно замолкли, а Сэмми торопливо сопел за его плечом, переместившись теперь в надежные тылы Дина.  
  
Не то чтобы Сэма за спиной Дина теперь можно было спрятать. Он в свои семнадцать лет вымахал почти с него ростом, худой, нескладный, с длинными и угловатыми, как у детеныша лося ногами и руками. Лохматый как черт. И все равно любимый и оберегаемый младший братик, за которого он в огонь, воду, медные трубы и сорок кругов вокруг мотеля за разбитый телевизор. Ну не специально же Сэм его уронил с тумбочки, в конце концов, он уворачивался от нестирано-носочного снаряда, пущенного Дином. Ему и бегать. А папе не нужно знать подробности...  
  
Из отвлекающих раздумий Дина вывела раскрывшаяся перед ними картина, когда они почти неслышно выбрались на высокий берег узкой речушки. Высокая почти полная луна ярко освещала верхушки деревьев, раскрашивала широкие листья кустов внизу у воды, и переливающимся серебром заливала извилистую ленту-змейку реки, убегающей в лес.  
  
\- Красота какая, - прошептал Сэм, встав рядом с Дином на край небольшого обрыва.  
  
Дин присел на корточки и глянул вниз: футов восемь-десять наклонной плоскости, заросшей низкими кустами, затем, камыши и вода. Речка на вид неглубокая, но лесные речки бывают очень обманчивыми. Нужно было начинать прочесывать берег. Наверное, нет смысла спускаться пока вниз к воде, они начнут сверху.  
  
\- Пойдем вдоль края обрыва, - так же тихо ответил Дин, кивнув Сэму в нужное направление.  
  
Сэм послушно развернулся в ту сторону, а Дин привстал, переступив с ноги на ногу. Под рифлеными подошвами ботинок что-то хрустнуло, и он глянул вниз.  
Тонкие вьющиеся стебли, застилающие весь край обрыва и склон, растопыренные острые листья, красные каплевидные ягоды...  
  
Ягоды...  
  
Вместе с узнаванием и осознанием, хлынувшими в мозг Дина, в его уши ворвался треск и шорох, резко разорвавший невинную тишину ночи и раздавшийся с той стороны, где стоял Сэм.  
  
Дин резко развернулся, выхватывая из-за пояса старый нож и уже зная, куда они только что пришли и встали всеми ногами. В логово духа...  
  
В лунном свете мелькнули ветки, листья, извилистые гибкие корни, словно змеи, поднимающиеся с земли и сплетающиеся в мгновение ока в высокую фигуру... прямо за спиной у Сэма.  
  
\- Сэм!  
  
Дин одним прыжком бросился к брату, но его движение было прервано резким толчком в грудь, отчего его тут же отбросило назад. Он шумно приземлился на спину в самые ягодные заросли, тут же путаясь в стеблях и давя кроваво-красные капельки. Перекатился и снова вскочил на ноги, только для того, чтобы увидеть как выросший из земли дух, резким движением оплел ноги брата лианой-корнем и дернул, бросая его на землю.  
  
Сэм вскрикнул, больно приземляясь набок, и тут же был дернут в сторону широкого ствола ближнего дерева. Словно тряпичную куклу за одну ногу, дух швырнул его прямо к жестким старым корням. Сэм скатился вниз неподвижной кучей и затих. От гулкого звука удара у Дина все похолодело внутри, а потом с такой же стремительностью взорвалось ядовитым напалмом ярости, застилающей все перед глазами.  
  
С диким боевым криком и прыжком тигра, настигающего антилопу, Дин метнулся к духу и с силой поезда на всем ходу сбил его с ног-корней. С деревянным скрипучим треском и хрустом они повалились на землю, перекатываясь клубком смешанных рук, ног, оружия и лиан с ветвями. Дин, не разбирая, что он делает, дергал, выкручивал и ломал все, что попадалось ему в одну руку и рвал ножом, зажатым в другой. Еще одно беспорядочное движение и земля вдруг исчезла под ним и лесным чудищем и теперь их движение резво подстегивалось гравитацией.  
  
Спутанным месивом они скатились с края обрыва и, оглашая окрестный лес треском ломаемых кустов, полетели кубарем вниз.  
  
Может быть, он кричал. Может быть, это стонал и выл от ярости или боли дух, извивающийся как деревянный осьминог в его руках. Все слилось в жуткую какофонию отчаянной яростной борьбы.  
  
Он не замечал ни того, как ветки сломанных кустов рвут его одежду и кожу, ни как хлещут и бьют его "руки" духа, ни как крупные камни впиваются в тело. Ни даже как ледяная вода с плеском и брызгами взорвалась вокруг них, когда они докатились до реки.  
  
Его тело просто убивало, а его разум истерически орал, как заключенный в средневековой пыточной камере, от мысли, что там наверху его брат ранен... или может быть, даже мертв. Что монстр напал на его брата! Посмел! Что он сам недоглядел, не уберег, не смотрел под ноги, думал о своих чертовых радостях и долбаной пицце, когда должен был смотреть за братом и искать следы монстра! Что он провалился, облажался, совершил ошибку, стоящую ему жизни брата! Не оправдал самого большого ему доверия...  
  
Доверия, о котором он так, радовался, как малое дитя над долгожданным рождественским подарком...  
  
Сердце стучало, душа выла, а руки, держащие в мертвой хватке заколдованный нож, били, били и били сверхъестественное извивающееся древесное тело под ним, разбрасывая вокруг брызги мутной речной воды и зеленовато-серой жижи-крови, листья, ростки, щепки. Били до тех пор, пока чудище, зажатое между его ног, не перестало дергаться и стонать. Пока его колючие щупальца-лианы, обвившиеся вокруг груди, шеи и рук Дина, не ослабли и не сползли дохлыми змеями в мутную пену воды.  
  
Дин с трудом остановился, судорожно вздохнул и поднял голову. Руки бессильно упали на колени в воду. Дыхание вырывалось загнанным хрипом из раскрытых в яростном оскале губ.  
  
Сверху послышался шум, приближающегося через кусты человека.  
  
Папа...  
  
Сэм!  
  
Дин вскочил как ошпаренный, и с трудом выпутавшись из останков лесного духа, падая и спотыкаясь, бросился наверх по склону. К тому месту, где они только что стояли оглядывая мирный лунный пейзаж. А теперь где-то там лежал раненый Сэм...  
  
Ему нужно к Сэму...  
  
Сейчас же!  
  
Камни вместе с землей сыпались из-под его разбитых пальцев, руки и ноги скользили. Одежда практически вся промокшая насквозь липла к телу внутри и собирала всю грязь снаружи, облепляясь оторванными листьями. Несколько раз чуть не скатившись обратно, Дин из последних сил выбрался на край обрыва, буквально падая на ягодный бережок. Все тело начала сотрясать дрожь от отхлынувшей адреналиновой волны...  
  
Или может быть уже от страха, потому что перед глазами, у дальнего дерева сидел отец, держа Сэма в руках.  
  
Дин подавился вдохом и не в силах встать на ноги, пополз почти на четвереньках в их сторону. Джон сидел на коленях, положив голову и плечи Сэма себе на ноги. Даже при неярком лунном свете было видно, что половину лица младшего брата залило кровью из заметной раны на лбу возле кромки волос.  
  
О, Господи...  
  
О, Господи, нет...  
  
Дин замер, парализованный ужасом.  
  
Но отец поднял на него взгляд и к великому облегчению Дина в них не было тех эмоций, которые он там так боялся увидеть. Непроглядную тьму боли и скорби от потери... ту, что жила там со времени смерти мамы.  
  
Дин выдохнул и осел на траву. Разжал скользкие пальцы, роняя темный нож.  
  
\- Он мертв? - спросил отец с едва заметной дрогнувшей ноткой в голосе.  
  
Дин кивнул, потому ответил:  
  
\- Да, я его прикончил... - вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. - Там, внизу в воде. - Он кивнул в сторону обрыва.  
  
\- Что я сказал делать, когда вы найдете его? - строго начал Джон, отчего Дин сразу дернулся.  
  
\- Он застал нас врасплох, не оставил выбора, - Дин замотал головой, чувствуя, что вот-вот захлебнется в удушающем, как зыбучие пески, чувстве вины и провала возложенной на него миссии.  
  
Джон открыл было рот, собираясь продолжить, в глазах его уже мелькнул знакомый огонек гнева и разочарования, но тут Сэм в его руках зашевелился.  
  
\- Папа... - прошептал он, подняв глаза и сконфуженно моргая.  
  
\- Ты как, малыш? - вдруг неожиданно мягким голосом заговорил Джон с младшим сыном, наклоняясь над его разбитым лицом.  
  
Дина омыла такая невероятная волна облегчения, что он думал, его сейчас смоет, как селевым потоком, и оставит валяться на траве бесформенной кучей счастливого блаженства, что брат живой и не слишком серьезно раненный.  
  
\- Папа... где Дин? - вдруг тихо, но как-то испуганно спросил Сэм, пытаясь повернуть голову, - папа... я слышал, как он кричал.  
  
\- Все в порядке, Сэм, - стал успокаивать его отец, доставая большой темный платок из кармана и прикладывая его к ране на голове, - Дин здесь, с ним все хорошо.  
  
\- Он кричал... - повторил Сэм, с трудом сглатывая и моргая. Потом, наконец, повернув голову, увидел Дина, замершего в паре шагов от них. Почти черного от грязи, разодранного, исцарапанного и взъерошенного.  
  
\- Я тоже слышал, поэтому и поспешил к вам. Все хорошо Сэм. Духа больше нет.  
  
Дин молчал, не в силах выговорить ни слова. Где-то внутри кипящее чувство стыда, бурля, поднималось к горлу и не давало даже вздохнуть, обжигая грудь и горло.  
  
Сэм со стоном попытался привстать, отец мягко помог ему, усаживая на густой мягкой траве под деревом.  
  
\- Ты как, сын? Дай я тебя осмотрю, - Джон привстал рядом с ним на колени и, взяв голову Сэма в руки, чуть повернул ее, чтобы разглядеть лучше повреждения.  
  
\- Ничего... нормально... голова только трещит, - попытался успокоить его Сэм.  
  
\- Дин, придется разбить лагерь здесь на поляне. Останемся до завтра. Нужно отдохнуть и привести Сэма в порядок, - Джон чуть развернул Сэма и прислонил его спиной к стволу, чтобы тому было удобно сидеть. Сэм тут же поднял руки к раскалывающейся голове.  
  
\- Да, сэр, - тихо ответил Дин и завозился, пытаясь найти в себе силы подняться.  
  
Сил отчего-то было крайне мало, руки и ноги не переставали дрожать и, казалось, что эта дрожь пробирает его до самой сердцевины, потрясывая в глубине заодно и душу. На груди жгло, словно от разгоряченного металла только что отстрелявшего револьвера, и жар этот поднимался медленной вьющейся змейкой куда-то вверх по шее, пока не закручивался петлей вокруг его горла. Руки, пальцы, мелки царапины на лице начали вдруг в унисон сердцу пульсировать такой же жгучей болью.  
  
Дин резко вдохнул, собрался силами и поднялся на ноги, пытаясь распрямиться.  
  
\- Дин? - одновременно спросили отец и Сэм, подозрительно уставившись на покачивающуюся перед ними в полутьме фигуру.  
  
\- Я в порядке... - соврал Дин, пытаясь выдохнуть и понимая, что отчего-то не может, - я...  
  
Оглушающе-ослепляющей ядерной вспышкой испепеляющая боль вспыхнула внутри его головы, затмевая и заглушая зрение, слух и все остальные чувства. Выбелила все напрочь и беспощадно выключила свет.  
  
  
***  
  
  
То ли вечность, то ли мгновение спустя... медленно и лениво чувства начали проявляться, как онемевшие конечности после долгого сна в неудобной позе.  
Дин почувствовал, как он дышит, почувствовал гудящую, но тихую боль в голове, ноющую ломоту в мышцах практически всего тела. Затем, ощутил грубую царапающую ткань, касающуюся слишком чувствительной обнаженной кожи. От этого он смутился, но продолжил поднятие с глубины бессознательности. Слух уловил какие-то звуки вокруг, тихие и ритмичные, словно дыхание спящего человека, потом шорох ветра в листве, где-то далеко, вроде бы даже чириканье птиц и чьи-то шаги по подсохшей траве.  
  
Потом прилетели запахи, мягкие и обволакивающие в ощущение безопасности и дома с легкой горьковатой примесью трав и коры.  
  
Сквозь закрытые веки стал пробиваться неяркий свет. Дин с усилием приоткрыл небольшие щелочки, осторожно выглядывая из-под слипшихся длинных ресниц. Над ним ярким леопардовым пятном на темно-зеленом брезенте шевелился осколок солнечного света, пробившегося сквозь листву.  
  
Палатка...  
  
Собрав все силы, он широко раскрыл глаза и уставился в треугольный потолок их семейной армейской палатки. Затем, понял, что звук дыхания исходит справа от кого-то спящего совсем близко. Тепло человеческого тела ощущалось даже через толстый слой пухлого спальника младшего брата.  
  
Почему он в спальнике Сэма?  
  
Повернуть голову оказалось крайне сложным испытанием и заняло у него несколько минут, но когда он добился в этом успеха, Дин увидел то, чего точно не ожидал.  
  
Рядом с ним в изможденной неудобной позе, подвернув одну руку под голову, спал отец.  
  
Дин удивленно моргнул, оглядывая, такие знакомые, но отчего-то совсем изменившиеся черты лица. Папа хмурился даже во сне, упрямо, словно долго и мучительно боролся со сном и в итоге проиграл, свалившись с ног прямо рядом с сыном.  
  
И когда он успел так постареть, подумал Дин, со странным волнением оглядывая седину, посеребрившую виски и бороду отца. И борода... длиннее, чем была. Рука протянута в сторону Дина и не касается края спального мешка буквально чуть-чуть. Лицо какое-то посеревшее, запыленное. Морщинки от этого кажутся только глубже.  
  
Если бы Дин не знал отца лучше, он мог бы подумать, что лицо его искажает маска глубокого страдания. Как та самая, что бывает у него в начале ноября в каждую ненавистную годовщину... Маска отчаянья и потери, пустоты в душевных глубинах, которые ничем не возможно заполнить...  
  
Дин в ужасе распахнул глаза, от мысли посетившей его замученный мозг. Если он здесь, папа здесь... то кого он мог потерять?  
  
Сэм...  
  
Резким вдохом втянул в себя воздух, отчего легкие заболели, а голова закружилась. Но так и замер, приоткрыв рот, как умирающая рыба на берегу, застывая от ледяного страха, парализовавшего его.  
  
Джон вздрогнул и резко проснулся, испуганно открыв глаза и уставившись на старшего сына прямо перед своим лицом. На его широко распахнутые остекленевшие глаза...  
  
Дин увидел, как кровь отлила от и без того бледного лица Джона, а в темных глазах отразился необъятный ужас мира, осыпающегося в пропасть прямо из-под ног. Парализующую волну горя и отчаянья, боль разрываемой в клочья души, безмолвный вопль потери... Все в одну секунду, одним уничтожающим вихрем.  
  
И до того страшно стало Дину от этого. Увиденного в глазах отца. Его героя, его примера, его фундамента и точки опоры во всем этом бессмысленном кошмаре их жизни, что его собственная душа заголосила и застучала изнутри. Сделай что-нибудь... что-нибудь... сейчас же...  
  
И Дин моргнул...  
  
Выдохнул всем тем воздухом, который с силой заталкивал в свои легкие, как зов о помощи и спасательный круг, брошенный утопающему отцу:  
  
\- Папа...  
  
Почти беззвучно...  
  
Но почти отшатнувшийся Джон, вдруг моргнул, вздрогнул и резко подался вперед меняясь в лице на глазах. Все что успел разглядеть Дин, это как его черты разгладились, а глаза странно блеснули. А потом теплая шершавая ладонь обхватила его за шею и щеку, легонько притягивая к себе. Отец, привставший на одном локте, вдруг склонил свою голову к его и коснулся своим лбом лба Дина, щекоча взлохмаченными волосами.  
  
\- Господи, Дин... - зашептал он едва слышно, обдавая дыханием лицо сына, - Господи... Дин, - повторил он и странным для него движением, вдруг провел рукой по волосам, гладя по голове, как маленького ребенка.  
  
Сердце Дина испуганно забилось. Должна быть какая-то весомая причина такого поведения отца. Не может быть это просто так. Не может этот человек с железными нервами и гранитной силой воли так рассыпаться на части перед его глазами без причины.  
  
\- Папа? - испуганно и вопрощающе позвал Дин, не в силах вспомнить ни одного больше слова и чувствуя необъяснимую дрожь, исходящую то ли от него, то ли от отца. Нет. Одно слово вспомнил. Самое важное. - Сэм...  
  
Джон замер, прекращая его гладить и открыл глаза, чуть отстранился от Дина, моргнул, видимо собрался, приходя в себя. Судорожно вдохнул и осипшим голосом позвал:  
  
\- Сэм! - затем еще раз, чуть громче и оборачиваясь в сторону выхода из палатки, - Сэм! Сэмми!  
  
Снаружи послышался шум, грохот металлической походной посуды, что-то еще упало и через секунду в палатку ворвался Сэм. Распахнул полы клапана, вваливаясь внутрь, словно не успел толком затормозить. Рухнул на четвереньки, испугано уставившись на отца, потом на Дина, потом опять на отца и снова на Дина.  
  
\- Сэмми, - один словом что-то объяснил Джон сыну, одним взглядом показывая какую-то непонятную Дину бурю эмоций, какофонию облегчения и радости, граничащие с истерикой. Сэм словно мысли прочел или какие-то их неведомые секретные сигналы, но отразил все эти эмоции на собственном лице. Уставился на Дина, оглядел его лицо, недоуменно моргающие напуганные большие глаза. Резко подался вперед и начал нервно ощупывать его.  
  
\- Слава Богу, Дин, - зашептал тот же набор слов Сэм, еще сильнее смущая Дина.  
  
Прошелся руками по его плечам, по шее, положил прохладную влажную ладошку на лоб, будто проверяя температуру. Успокоился, отстранился и сел на пятки, снова перекидывая взгляд между лежащим братом и отцом. Подозрительно блестящий от влаги взгляд.  
  
\- Сэмми... - прошептал Дин, пытаясь выдавить из пересохшего в труху горла звуки, а не только воздух.  
  
\- Все нормально, все хорошо. Теперь все хорошо, - затараторил Сэм.  
  
А Джон тяжело поднялся с помятого спальника Дина, оказавшегося под ним, и сел. Потер руками лицо и на мгновение спрятал глаза за ладонями. И Дин подумал только об одном, что очень хотел бы только одной вещи - не видеть всего этого ужасающего калейдоскопа эмоций, который он только что наблюдал, когда тот отнимет руки от лица. Видеть снова его, своего отца, своего Джона Винчестера. Потому что земля без этого под ногами - да и вообще, под всем его дрожащим телом - не стояла на месте, а вырывалась, как обезумевший бык на родео.  
  
Отец убрал руки и Дин смог выдохнуть, глядя в знакомые кофейно-карие глубины. Мир затормозил и перестал дергаться окончательно, когда тонкие пальцы брата снова сжали его плечо.  
  
Все хорошо.  
  
Все. Хорошо.  
  
Джон сидел, глядя на него, и молча потирал ладонью отросшую бороду.  
  
\- Ты, наверное, ужасно хочешь пить, - пробормотал Сэм, доставая откуда-то металлическую фляжку. Открутил крышку и прислонил к губам Дина, приподняв его голову второй рукой, - вот.  
  
Заботливо и мягко наклонил фляжку, давая воде потихоньку протекать между потрескавшихся губ Дина, и он едва не застонал от невероятной сладости прохладной родниковой воды, живительной и пробуждающей. Жадно глотая, чувствуя, как она течет по подбородку и не желая, чтобы это когда-либо кончалось, он напрягся и приподнял голову еще сильнее. Но Сэм мягко отодвинул горлышко фляги.  
  
\- Стой, стой, хватит. Не стоит сразу так много, а то тебе плохо станет. Через пару минут дам еще. Потерпи.  
  
Сэм уложил голову брата обратно на мягкий край спальника и Дин часто задышал, потому что совсем забыл это надо делать, пока пил.  
  
\- Я пойду умоюсь, - хрипло произнес Джон и, слегка приподнявшись, стал выбираться из палатки.  
  
\- Пап, - окликнул его Сэм.  
  
Джон замер и оглянулся у самого выхода.  
  
\- Я поесть приготовил, - робко предложил он, будто не раз уже слышал отказ.  
  
\- Хорошо... - кивнул отец, - спасибо, Сэмми. - Легкая улыбка коснулась одного уголка его губ. Он протянул руку и потрепал мягко растрепанную макушку Сэма, - спасибо, сынок.  
  
Затем выполз из палатки. Края клапана сомкнулись, отрезая яркий солнечный свет внешнего мира от уютного темно-зеленого полумрака палатки. Сэм обернулся к Дину и шмыгнул носом.  
  
\- Старик, больше так не делай... - проговорил он Дину, усаживаясь рядом и скрестив ноги по-турецки. Длинные коленки и локти торчали в разные стороны, придавая ему трогательную угловатость.  
  
Дин поднял глаза на большой синяк с широким пластырем на лбу младшего брата.  
  
\- Ты в порядке? - спросил он первое, что пришло ему в голову. К нему частично вернулся голос, это уже плюс. Но горло саднило так, будто он орал песни всю ночь напролет.  
  
Сэм невесело рассмеялся.  
  
\- И это ты меня спрашиваешь?  
  
\- Да... - Дин с трудом сглотнул и попытался пошевелиться. Сил ноль. Все болит. Какого черта? - Что... что произошло?  
  
\- Ты, братец, напугал нас до смерти. Вот что произошло.  
  
\- Я? - искренне удивился Дин. Он ничего такого не помнил, - я не помню... ничего...  
  
\- Это потому что ты едва приходил в сознание за эти три дня, - устало ответил Сэм со вздохом.  
  
Дин обратил, наконец, внимание, что и Сэм выглядит замученным, будто не спал уже очень давно. Такой же чумазый, лохматый и повзрослевший. Совсем как отец.  
  
\- Три дня? Почему? - мысли заметались в голове Дина в попытке собрать концы с концами. Не собирались. Три дня. Как? Почему? Он же не был ранен. Только мелкие царапины да синяки.  
  
Сэм словно читал его мысли, просто глядя на выражение его глаз. Как-то он ему говорил уже, что глаза Дина выдают постоянно. Все его эмоции и мысли. Дин не верил. До этого момента.  
  
\- Яд, - просто ответил Сэм. - Что-то вроде соланина, только не совсем, какая-то сверхъестественная смесь. Ягоды, что росли вокруг, - это был паслен. А у духа было в них логово, и он сам был весь ими покрыт. Думаю, в его крови этого яда было предостаточно, чтобы тебя отравить.  
  
\- В крови? - Дин пытался неработающей головой осознать, что Сэм ему говорит. Как он мог его отравить?  
  
\- Ты его буквально на куски порубил. Духа. - На вопросительный взгляд Дина, Сэм пожал плечами, - я спускался к ручью потом за водой, видел что от него осталось. Вода там потом долго была зеленой и с пеной. А ты... - он махнул слегка в его сторону рукой, - ты весь был в порезах и царапинах, так, наверное, яд и проник в кровь. И... еще он тебя обвил чем-то. Лианами своими. Что у тебя даже отметины на груди и шее остались.  
  
Дин прислушался к ощущениям. Действительно, в некоторых местах груди и шеи кожа казалась чувствительной, воспаленной и натянутой. Он даже вспомнил это ощущение тогда... после боя. Когда он сидел рядом с Сэмом и отцом уже на берегу и вдруг его начало все жечь. Должно быть, это было оно, а не его совесть... От пронзившей его мысли, Дин снова распахнул глаза и уставился на Сэма. Он же... он же не выполнил приказ, провалил миссию... подставил Сэма.  
  
\- Папа тоже ходил к ручью, - сказал вдруг Сэм, - знаешь, кажется, он был впечатлен.  
  
Дин в неверии заморгал. Папа был впечатлен чем? Убитым монстром?  
  
\- Сказал, что такого сильного духа вряд ли кто-то смог бы завалить в одиночку, - закончил Сэм, а у Дина чуть не отвисла челюсть.  
  
Папа был впечатлен тем, что он справился со злым духом леса? Или чем?  
  
\- Он... он сказал, что ты все сделал правильно.  
  
Сердце Дина гулко застучало в груди.  
  
\- Ты уверен, что он не оборотень, Сэм?  
  
Сэм улыбнулся и потер лицо. Совсем как отец.  
  
\- Уверен, - тяжело ответил он, наконец, - он... практически не отходил от тебя все три дня. Не ел почти ничего, не спал... боялся тебя из рук выпустить. На минуту оставить.  
  
Дину вдруг стало снова так не по себе, будто чертова совесть только и ждала подходящего повода выкарабкаться на поверхность, как адская тварь из преисподней сквозь трещины в засохшей земле.  
  
\- Сэм... я... ничего не помню. Простите...  
  
Сэм поднял очень ясные и от этого почти голубые глаза.  
  
\- Он очень боялся, что ты умрешь у него на руках. И я боялся. Мы не знали, что делать. - Сэм закачал головой, - мы не могли позвать на помощь. Город далеко, спутникового телефона нет. Идти за помощью... он не хотел... он боялся отпускать меня и не хотел бросать тебя сам. Что если... - Сэм странно запнулся, будто от кома в горле. Дин почувствовал, что от этих слов у него самого сводит мышцы на лице. - Что если ты... а он где-то далеко...  
  
Дин часто задышал, не в силах справиться с нахлынувшими эмоциями, со страхом, замешавшимся в них, как бензин в коктейль Молотова. Он не мог... не мог это слушать. Не мог продолжать. Не мог этого выносить.  
  
\- Сэм... Сэмми... дай мне воды... пожалуйста, - выдавил он из себя слова парализованным горлом, которое грозило закрыться окончательно и удушить его.  
  
Сэм встрепенулся.  
  
\- Да, конечно, - развернулся, снова взял флягу и осторожно напоил Дина. Еще несколько глотков. Потом снова уложил, вытерев своим рукавом с подбородка брата пролившуюся мимо влагу.  
  
\- Почему у меня все болит? - спросил Дин. Тело ему очень плохо повиновалось и вело себя так, будто было одним большим сплошным синяком. Либо он преодолел полосу препятствий длиной в сотню миль.  
  
\- Это из-за судорог. Мышцы перенапряглись. Это пройдет.  
  
Дин пожалел что спросил, желая уже спрятаться поглубже в спальник от взгляда Сэма. Слишком свежи там были эмоции прошедших трех дней.  
  
\- Папа, - опять заговорил Сэм, - он... я никогда не видел его таким, Дин.  
  
Они оба замолчали, глядя друг на друга.  
  
Дин тоже никогда не видел отца таким. И очень надеялся, что больше никогда не увидит. Лучше еще сорок кругов... чем эта пытка.  
  
\- Я очень устал, - тихо, словно сам себе, прошептал Дин, - я только открыл глаза и уже очень устал.  
  
\- Да, - Сэм вдохнул, шмыгнув носом, что-то стер с лица рукавом, - это очень утомительно, должно быть, три дня подряд то в судорогах биться, то кричать... то сгорать от лихорадки, - Сэм смущенно отвел глаза, будто рассказывал Дину что-то нехорошее. Повернулся опять. - Поспи. Теперь все будет хорошо. Папа сказал, что если ты очнешься, значит, все будет хорошо.  
  
\- Все будет хорошо, Сэмми, - сказал Дин, даже прежде, чем успел это подумать. Безусловный рефлекс.  
  
\- Я посижу с тобой. Теперь моя вахта.  
  
Дин тяжело моргнул, глаза пересохли и закрывались сами собой, как намагниченные. Поспать было хорошей идеей. Не понятно для чего больше: чтобы отдохнуть или, чтобы спрятаться от всего... этого.  
  
Наверное, от того и другого.  
  
\- Сэмми, я хочу тебе кое-что сказать, - Дин с усилием открыл глаза и Сэм наклонился к нему, чтобы лучше слышать. - Нечто очень важное... Я хочу, чтобы ты запомнил это, - Сэм взволнованно посмотрел на него, ожидая страшный секрет. Дин облизнул губы и выдохнул, - Я... я ненавижу вылазки в лес...  
  
Сэм отстранился, поглядел на него в полном неверии, широко улыбнулся.  
  
\- Дин, ты идиот.  
  
Глаза Дина медленно закрылись, и он мягко провалился в перину потертого спальника, запах костра, кожи, леса и дома. Но видя перед глазами только Сэма и отца... и зияющую пустоту потери и ужаса. Бездонное горе, затягивающее в себя без остатка, в глазах единственных дорогих ему людей. И надеялся больше никогда их не видеть. Никогда не дожить до этого...  
  
Потому что... Сэм, кажется, прав.  
  
Наверное, он и вправду идиот.


End file.
